


Look In The Mirror

by 1800CINNPAISEN



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, Mirror Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1800CINNPAISEN/pseuds/1800CINNPAISEN
Summary: Atsumu frowns and tosses his phone on the bed. He was getting frustrated at his physical appearance because he wasn't feeling himself lately."I am so fucking ugly," he bitterly spits out while checking himself out on their mirror.Sakusa hears this as he walks into their room. "I'm sorry what did you just say?""Oh O-Omi, I wasn't pertaining to y-yo—"."—Atsumu what did you say?" he glares and grabs Atsumu's wrist, pinning him onto the bed."You don't have to be so pressed about it!""You just took a bath right?" Sakusa seriously asks. Atsumu shoots him a confused nod and looks at his lover. "Kiyoomi, I don't know–""Strip. Now."Sakusa then removes his shirt climbing on top of Atsumu while grabbing a cock ring from their nightstand drawer. "I'll show you why I'm so fucking pressed, time for a lesson,"
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 166





	Look In The Mirror

Atsumu was enthralled by compliments given by other people.

But when Sakusa gave them, it was different. So much more different.

"Kiyoomi~" Atsumu moans out loud, gripping the sheets with one hand and fingering his ass on the other. He was continuously pressing and toying with his prostate, panting as heat builds in his body.

Kiyoomi on the other hand was seated just right across Atsumu, jerking off to the sight of his beloved, all red, heated and embarrassed while touching himself. 

"You're doing excellent, Atsumu," Sakusa stares down at him, making Atsumu weak to his knees as he already was. He shivered at his words. He loved those words.

"M-more Kiyoomi~" he pleads and writhes. 

"Hm?" he raises an eyebrow, still stroking his hard dick. Seeing Atsumu finger himself turned all of Sakusa's switches on, that even his mysophobia can't counter. He hisses lightly, feeling his climax near.

"P-please say i-it more~" Atsumu moans, laying his forehead on the bed, grasping the sheets harder and pulling on it. His dick was still hard, the cock ring gripping on his balls, making him unable to come. 

Sakusa suddenly jolts up, white squirting out his dick and all over the floor and chair, making him sigh in pleasure. He stands up, his dick hardened once again upon seeing Atsumu's naked body. 

He places a knee on the mattress, leaning in front of Atsumu, grabbing his chin and whispering, "You're doing great baby, keep it up,"

Atsumu lets out a loud moan, suddenly stopping his fingers as he feels his 3rd dry orgasm hit. "O-Omi, please let me come," he whines.

Sakusa lightly grabs Atsumu's neck, still tilting his head towards him. He sees Atsumu's dilated eyes, half-lidded and filled with lust, tears on its ducts as he silently suffers the slight pain on his balls.

"Why should I?" Sakusa slyly asks, knowing it'd embarrass Atsumu, making the latter avert his gaze from him, blushing further. "I-it's getting...painful," 

Sakusa shrugs, tossing Atsumu backward on the bed, crawling up to him and carefully fondling his balls, "Alright," he mutters and slides the ring off. Atsumu feels a bit of relief as blood flows back in his penis. 

Sakusa pulls him up, positioning him in front of a large mirror in the room, "O-Omi, wh-what?"

"Be a good boy and sit, turn and face the mirror, " Sakusa calmly orders, making Atsumu hesitate. He then turns and presses his ass against the mattress below him, positioned ahead of Sakusa. "Now, look at the mirror,"

"Kiyoomi, it's embarrassing,"

"Atsumu," Sakusa calls out in a scolding tone, making him whimper and set his eyes on the mirror. His legs were open and his dick sprang up on display, and most importantly, he could see Sakusa's eyes staring right back at his. 

Those dark pools of ink, devouring every single part that Atsumu exposed, the silent storm that was in those lust-filled eyes. It almost scared Atsumu as much as it turned him on.

Sakusa starts running his fingers on Atsumu's body. "Look where I'm touching you, okay?" he softly says, making Atsumu simply nod in compliance, trailing Sakusa's hands on wherever it touched. It traveled on Atsumu's pec, then his abdomen, then his arms, making it tickle a bit.

"See here love," Sakusa starts talking, running his hands over Atsumu's tense bicep, "These beautiful arms of yours you use to toss and spike with," he sensually whispers before biting his ear. "The way your muscles also flex while you jerk me off or finger yourself is hot too," 

Atsumu whimpers, gripping the sheets on his hands while his eyes are still struggling to follow Sakusa's hands.

"These sensitive and cute little nipples of yours," Sakusa then flicks his nipples, rubbing them between his thumb and index finger, "So pink and beautiful don't you think?" he continues to tease Atsumu on his ears.

"Almost sore and plump every day because of me touching it,"

He grabs one of Atsumu's hands and places it on his own left nipple, "Go on, play with it," he smiles slyly at the mirror as Atsumu starts toying with his own. 

Atsumu was enjoying the things Kiyoomi was telling him. It made him feel sublime and sensual, as embarrassing it was to admit. He starts lightly twisting his nipple, letting out a suppressed moan.

Sakusa then moves to caressing and poking on Atsumu's hickeys, "And these little love marks you enjoy receiving," he glances at Atsumu's skin, reverting his eyes from the mirror, "They really sit on your skin well," he then proceeds to kiss and suckle on the skin of Atsumu's neck, leaving another light mark.

Atsumu was a writhing, moaning hot mess, whimpering every time his boyfriend touched him. 

"Mnhh~ Kiyoomi~" he moans, still toying with his nipple. Sakusa then looks back at the mirror to see Atsumu still intently looking at every move he made.

"I love every part of you, Atsumu" Sakusa softly smiles at him once more, "So let me cherish you longer," he grabs Atsumu's shaft with care and starts moving his hand.

Atsumu suddenly jolts up and gasps, moaning at Sakusa's words.

Only a few minutes have passed when Atsumu, without warning, squirts out his load. "I– Kiyoomi I'm so–"

"No no, it's alright," he states and grabs a few wet wipes to clean up Atsumu's load on his hands. 

He then rips a condom packet open, rolling it onto his dick, laying Atsumu gently on the bed. "I never want to hear you talk shit about your body okay?" Sakusa gives him a kiss on the forehead.

Atsumu feels his heart squeeze, watery eyes looking back at Sakusa's caring ones. "Omi, you're too much sometimes," he hazily chuckles, hooking his arm around his boyfriend's neck.

Sakusa then gives him a short kiss on the lips, "As long as it's you, I don't mind too much," he then snakes his hand on Atsumu's thighs, lifting it up and starts to enter him.

"Ah~ O-Omi~" Atsumu whimpers below Sakusa, he bucks his hips upwards, making Sakusa thrust in fully.

Sakusa starts off slow, going in and out of his boyfriend until the pace goes faster, him hitting Atsumu's overstimulated prostate over and over again.

"Omi~ Kiyoomi~ Haah~," he calls out multiple times while being rammed, clawing subconsciously on Sakusa's back as the bundle of nerves get repeatedly hit.

Atsumu was on a high of pleasure. The feeling of getting his prostate stimulated by Sakusa's big dick was exhilarating, feeling his blood rush to his cheeks as his ball feel that tightening sensation of release.

The way Sakusa also moaned against Atsumu was a great turn on, his body parts feeling a tingling sensation that screamed more every time Sakusa made a move.

Atsumu was in heaven.

"Ah fuck~, you're tightening–" Kiyoomi struggles to let out, feeling Atsumu's asshole clench around his member. 

"Kiyoomi~~ Don't stop~," he lets out, throwing his head back in pleasure, "There~ right at that– Ah~ O-Omi~" he lets out loud.

"I'm about to c-cum," Sakusa states between thrusts, seeing Atsumu under him with clearly hazy eyes, also nearing his fifth orgasm. 

"C-Cum with me baby~" he purrs on Atsumu's ear as they both ejaculate, Sakusa into the condom and Atsumu on his and Kiyoomi's stomach.

Sakusa immediately gets up and wipes off the load from his and Atsumu's chest before removing the condom and tossing it into the bin.

He then lays down beside Atsumu, wrapping his arms around his exhausted lover as their sweaty skins come into contact with each other.

"Did it really upset you that much?" Atsumu pouts, giving Kiyoomi a sweet and gentle kiss, caressing his cheek. 

"I don't want you degrading yourself, that's all," Sakusa looks away and sighs.

Atsumu giggles, "You're too cute Omi~", he kisses Kiyoomi's forehead and closes his eyes.

He was content and happy, and as long as he was with his Omi, nothing could ever make him hate himself again.


End file.
